


Mercy's 180

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Villain/Hero Romance, changing sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Mercy Graves develops a crush on Supergirl, which angers Superman, meanwhile, a kidnapped Lois Lane begins to foster feelings for Harley Quinn, how will these blossoming romances turn out?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Mercy's 180  
By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

Mercy Graves develops a crush on Supergirl, which angers Superman, meanwhile, a kidnapped Lois Lane begins to foster feelings for Harley Quinn, how will these blossoming romances turn out?

 

Ch. 1

 

It's a cold and rainy night in Metropolis, Lex Luthor and his assistant/bodyguard Mercy Graves and speeding away from a robbery they had just committed at a ChemSAT Technology plant, in hot pursuit were Superman and his cousin Supergirl, along

with Batman. Superman blasts the ground ahead of Lex and Mercy's SUV with his heat vision, Lex manages to get out safely, but Mercy is trapped by her seatbelt and can't get out as the SUV barrels towards the drop off.

  
Facing certain death, Mercy screams at the top of her lungs, this prompts Supergirl to act, she flies down at top speed to the out of control vehicle. The blonde Kryptonian ripped the roof off the SUV and used her heat vision to cut through the seatbelt.

 

"Come on, Mercy, grab my hand, I'll save you." Supergirl said.

 

Mercy didn't hesitate, she grabbed Supergirl around the neck just as the SUV went over the drop off and exploded. Superman rushed to the edge to see where Supergirl and Mercy were, well except Batman, who was cuffing Lex.

 

Superman and looked up and saw Supergirl slowly descending to the ground with Mercy in her arms, Supergirl touched down gracefully before looking down at Mercy, who is still holding onto Supergirl's neck tightl You're

"You're safe now Mercy." Supergirl says gently, Mercy opens her eyes and sees that they're safely back on the ground. "Thank you, Supergirl." Mercy said sincerely.

"Mercy, I don't require thanks-." Supergirl began, but was cut off by Mercy's lips crashing against hers in a soft kiss.

Both Batman and Superman can't believe what they're witnessing.

Two MPD officers came and handcuffed Mercy and began to lead her away, before they took Mercy away, she turned to face the shorter blonde.

 "Supergirl, could you please come and visit me... I know that I don't deserve your kindness or forgiveness, but I..." 

 "I'll be there." Supergirl says without hesitation.

Lex and Mercy are sentenced to four months and ten days for the robbery, true to her word Supergirl visits the other blonde whenever she got the chance, which didn't go over well with the Man Of Steel.

It was during one of Supergirl's visits that Mercy promised the Maid Of Might that she would change.

As Supergirl left the jail she hoped that Mercy would keep her word.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Four months, Ten days later...

Today is the day that Mercy has been waiting for she, along with Lex are being released after serving their sentences for the robbery. Mercy is determined to make a new start in her life.

On the other side of the city, Daily Planet Reporter Lois Lane is covering an armored car robbery, she is making her play by play report as the incident unfolded. Lois is unaware that she is in a lunatic's sights. Harley Quinn is perched on the roof of the building across from the robbery. Her blue eyes trained on the gorgeous reporter.

 _'Now that Ivy and Mista J are dead I can finally get out of their shadows.'_ Harley thought to herself as she continued watching her target.

It didn't take the MPD long to thwart the robbery and arrest all three suspects, Lois began making her way back to the news van. Harley saw her chance. As Lois walked past an alley, the clown girl reached out, grabbing the brunette reporter and snatching her into the alley.

"Hiya Lois." Harley said in her usual bubbly tone, before Lois could make a sound Harley used a nerve chop to incapacitate her. Then, Harley lifted the unconscious brunette into her arms bridal style and vanished into the night.

Forty minutes later, Lois opened her eyes and found herself in a loudly colored room on a Queen size bed, her wrists tied to the bedpost. The feisty brunette struggled in vain against her restraints, after ten minuets Lois stopped her useless attempt to free herself.

"Are ya ready for some fun, Lois?" Harley's voice and maniacal laughter reminiscent of her former boss echoed throughout the room.

"Harley, why are you doing this?" Lois asked in a fear laden voice as Harley, dressed in a red and black mistress outfit, complete with long gloves, thigh high heeled boots, a whip in her left hand, and a red 10" strap-on around her waist and a devilish smile on her face.

"I'm gonna make ya mine, sweet cheeks." Harley said before producing a switchblade, which she used to cut Lois free.

"Up." Harley ordered the brunette, Lois got to her feet quickly as Harley approached her. Harley then spun Lois around and bent her over the bed, "I'm gonna have a blast makin' ya cum, sweet cheeks." Harley growled, reaching between her captive's legs to beckon the strap-on dildo. Stunned at how fast things were moving, Harley grabbed one Lois'  Impressive breasts to squeeze it, the pain reminding the reporter she was not dreaming.

  
Harley couldn't believe it, standing there in front of her, bent over the bed, perfectly tanned, toned ass cheeks spread wide was arguably the most beautiful woman in Metropolis, and Harley had her all to herself. Head spinning, Harley stepped forward, staring at the slick lips of her captive's swollen, juicy pussy. With one hand, Harley guided the cock to Lois' entrance and started to slide it up and down. Once the dildo had been soaked in Lois' fluids, Harley positioned the head at Lois' sensitive entrance and paused, working her labia around the prick.

"Oh, yes." Lois murmured unexpectantly, loving the feeling of the toy as it spread her pussy lips wide. Harley penetrated her victim only slightly, pushing the phallus inside half way before Lois screamed in agony.

Bucking her hips, Harley started to thrust the dildo into her captive's pussy, enjoying the friction of the strap-on harness and the sculpted interior. Her own slit was on fire as she fucked her captive, holding onto Lois' hips as she thrust back and forth with the massive, fake cock. Harley could not believe her luck, how easy it had been to kidnap Lois, loving the feeling of control she now had over Lois Lane.

In her mind, Harley saw the lovely and beautiful woman Cumming over and over, impaled deep on her fake cock. Lost in her fantasy, Harley failed to notice as Lois started bucking her hips, panting and crying out.

"I'm gonna cum." Lois moaned, tilting her hips upwards to spread her ass cheeks even wider over the strap-on. Harley stared at the wrinkled sphincter of her backdoor, curious what it would be like to touch it. Lois reached between her legs to start twirling her clit as she arched her back, spreading herself wide as possible as her pussy clenched around the strap-on. The orgasm was powerful, causing her to lose herself in a seemingly endless wave of pleasure as she felt herself contract and release, panting as she continued to get pounded by Harley's enthusiastic fucking. The orgasm finally started to fade as Lois felt Harley's hands start to caress her ass cheeks, spreading them apart and then pushing them together. 


End file.
